Colección IchiMatsu
by zape
Summary: Recopilación de distintos oneshot traducidos. Segundo oneshot: "Es mi alma". Al despertarse de su sueño, Gin sólo puede pensar en ella.
1. Primer oneshot: Deseo inolvidable

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un oneshot de __**angel1130**__, titulado "Unforgettable desire". El contenido es algo subido de tono, pero espero que os guste igualmente. Un beso!_

**Primer oneshot: Deseo inolvidable**

El viento se calmó por un instante, dejando entrever el espeluznante resplandor de la luna en la arena del suelo. El rápido movimiento que tuvo lugar debajo de la duna apenas se percibió. Sus cristalinos ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero pudo percibir el sonido.

_Las espadas se encontraron._

Se le paró el corazón; la mujer no podía ver a su oponente, pero tampoco hacía falta. En el fondo no estaba preparada para aquello. Sus ojos observaban la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Dudó por un momento y su guardia menguó. Fue sólo un instante, pero su rival ya había sentido su presencia. La tensión de sus zanpakutous crecía ligeramente, aunque ninguno era consciente de ello.

Su oponente se retiraba sin prisa, pero se mantenía firme. Sus blancas ropas se agitaban al compás del viento, contrastando escasamente con la frialdad de su rostro y su cuerpo. Dejó que los cristalinos ojos lo buscaran antes de esfumarse de nuevo.

_Estaba llegando._

La adrenalina crecía cada vez más deprisa con cada latido del corazón. No había tiempo para pensar; ni siquiera estaba segura de poder actuar por instinto. Tal sólo pensaba en su presencia, una presencia que la acechaba e inquietaba. Estaba tardando más de lo normal. ¿Acaso tenía pensado matarla?

La mujer se negó a aceptarlo. Seguía siendo igual de persistente, pero había cambiado desde entonces. Había crecido desde aquella vez, hacía tanto tiempo. De nuevo el viento amainó y él lanzó su primer ataque. Pero aquello no importaba; tan sólo debía de moverse por instinto. De pronto sintió la familiar hoja del metal en su cuello, mientras su espada se encontraba con su congelada piel. Ambos se congelaron. Tan sólo se movían la sangre de sus venas y el batir del viento, pero ninguno observó al otro.

El olor de la mujer era tan tóxico como siempre. Lo percibió mientras mantenía su clásico rostro ilegible y su maliciosa sonrisa. Era irresistible. Ella agradeció no tener que encararlo. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón contra su hombro, presionando su duro pecho. Estaban sincronizados.

El hombre bajó la vista hacia ella. La punta de la hoja presionaba su cuello, a pocos centímetros por encima de su enorme pecho. Sin perder atención a su respiración, la mujer agarró su zanpakutou con más fuerza. Su mente se esclareció cuando observó que le tenía agarradas las manos. Los brazos de la mujer colgaban con torpeza, mientras el filo de la espada amenazaba con caer sobre su cuello. Su rostro se giró hacia él, acercándosele.

El cálido aliento del hombre se esparcía sobre su cara y su pelo plateado rozaba su delicada frente, mientras le hablaba.

- Me imagino que habrás venido a ver a Aizen- su voz era casi inaudible en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Aizen? Se había quedado sin palabras; estaba ahí por alguna razón, pero ¿cuál era? En un momento de debilidad todo desapareció. La mujer se esforzaba por recordar su misión, ¿para qué había ido hasta allí? Estaba tardando demasiado en responder. Él se mantuvo firme, aunque no repitió su pregunta. No tenía más remedio que contestarlo rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde está?- bufó ella, tratando de contener su emoción.

Permanecieron en la misma posición durante unos instantes, antes de que decidiera creerse su coartada.

_Pero no era más que una excusa._

Fue el primero en bajar la espada, aunque lo hizo con tranquilidad, dejando que la hoja plateada se deleitara un poco más con su perfecta piel. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su sangre a través de la carne, mientras apartaba ligeramente el blanquecino cuello de su uniforme de shinigami.

La mujer rechinó los dientes. Sabía que lo hacía adrede, pero el dolor le resultaba tan tentador a ella como la sangre a él. Ambas espadas estaban envainadas, pero la tensión no hacía más que crecer. Instintivamente, la mujer dirigió su mano a la vaina de su zanpakuto; el hombre observó el movimiento y no dudó en agarrársela para ponérsela detrás de la espalda.

Cuando el hombre estuvo seguro de que ella no fuera a moverse, le soltó la mano. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, desenvainó su espada y la apuntó con ella, obligándola a encararlo. Caminaron por las dunas hasta llegar al blanco edificio que se levantaba en frente de ellos. Su espada presionaba su piel, como si quisiera recordarle que no se libraría de él tan fácilmente… al menos, por el momento.

Su mano rozó el sedoso pañuelo rosa que le enredaba el cuello mientras pasaban por un estrecho corredor. Parecía desierto. La mujer siguió caminando por la estrecha senda hasta divisar un arcilloso arco. Se trataba de la única salida visible, sin contar las ventanas que reflejaban la luz de la luna.

Mientras atravesaban el arco, el camino desembocó en una gran sala. La luna lo iluminaba todo con su pálida luz, aunque el hombre no parecía molesto por ello. Al llegar a la habitación tampoco se molestó en buscar a nadie, al contrario que la mujer, cuyos ojos se fijaban en todos los rincones de la habitación. Sin embargo, únicamente un sombrío rincón donde no había nadie llamó su atención.

Ninguno dijo nada. Continuaron recorriendo la sala hasta llegar al trono. No había lugar a dudas; pertenecía a Aizen. La mujer se estremeció al verlo aunque, del mismo modo que la habitación, estaba vacío.

- Vaya, parece que Aizen está ocupado en otro sitio.

Su voz parecía juguetona. Siguieron caminando en dirección al trono hasta llegar ante él. Allí se pararon por un momento mientras admiraban la esplendorosa silla. Entonces el hombre se giró, dándole la espalda al asiento de Aizen, igual que ella. Entonces avanzó, haciendo que _Shinso _la apretara aún más por la espalda.

- ¿Tenías pensado marcharte ya?- de nuevo, su voz sonaba juguetona.

- Gin…

Por primera vez desde hacía tanto tiempo su nombre salió de sus labios, cogiéndolos a ambos por sorpresa. Él siguió sonriendo, manteniendo la espada igual de firme, mientras seguían avanzando.

- Debiste de haber aguantado un poco más, Rangiku.

Sintió el cuerpo de la mujer temblar al escuchar su nombre, bajando la guardia. Rangiku aprovechó la situación rápidamente se puso detrás de él y desenvainó su espada, presionándola contra el cuello de Gin. Pudo observar su irresistible sonrisa, pero no se inmutó.

- ¿Por qué?

Su voz sonaba dura, acusadora, herida. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Las espadas rozaron sus cuerpos mientras él la tiró para sí y presionó los labios contra los suyos en un caliento y húmedo beso. Lamentó no poder abrazarla también.

_Ella no lo resistió._

En algún momento, durante el intento beso, las espadas cayeron al suelo. Sus manos encontraron el camino hacia sus caderas, mientras las manos de ella se aferraban a su cuello. Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, parando únicamente para observar la marca que había dejado sobre la mujer; las pequeñas gotas de sangre estaban aún frescas sobre su perfecta piel.

Rangiku echó la cabeza hacia atrás con rapidez, mientras jadeaba. Sus besos la quemaban como si de fuego se tratara. Ella lo empujó, tan sólo para quitarse el pañuelo rosa y tirarlo al suelo.

_Lo estaba seduciendo._

Miró a Gin mientras se acercaba ella. Sus manos se perdieron en la magnitud de sus senos mientras su boca cubría la suya. Ella aprovechó el momento para meter sus manos bajo su blanca ropa, acariciando con suavidad su cálido y duro pecho. Cada vez que lo tocaba lo atormentaba y seducía sin pudor. Sus caricias no disminuyeron mientras su boca bajaba de sus labios a su cuello, hasta alcanzar sus pechos. Los ardientes besos dejaron un rastro de sudor sobre su piel y, en poco tiempo, su uniforme de shinigami se volvió completamente inútil.

Después de echarse el pelo hacia atrás, dejó que la ropa se deslizara por sus hombros, facilitándole el trabajo. Gin sabía que estaba a punto, pero le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Entonces se centró de nuevo en sus rosados labios, tomándose su tiempo para lamer su labio inferior con la lengua. Rangiku se estremecía mientras la placentera sensación llegaba a todos los rincones de su cuerpo. La pasión era tan grande que ambos creían arder.

Lo empujó con gentileza, tan sólo para lograr abrirle la camisa y admirar su delgado y firme cuerpo, antes de tirar su propia ropa al suelo. Gin la levantó, consiguiendo que sus pechos estuvieran a la altura suficiente para deleitarse con ellos. Ella atrapó su cadera entre sus piernas salvajemente, antes de que él cubriera su suculenta delantera con su boca.

Mientras seguía recorriendo su cuerpo, ella empezó a sentir su miembro cada vez más duro. Entonces dejó que un ardiente gemido se escapara de su boca y cubriera toda la habitación.

_La anticipación originó su arrepentimiento._

Gin levantó su cuerpo con tranquilidad para así poder pasar la lengua por su dulce piel. Al hacerlo, sus piernas rozaron el blanco trono que se dibujaba delante de ellos. Rangiku se tomó su tiempo en besarle el cuello, empapándolo con su ardiente y tentadora lengua. Sus piernas sintieron la frialdad del trono mientras Gin la acomodaba sobre él, preparándose. Podía sentir el frío a través de la ropa de ella.

Rangiku acomodó sus caderas para permitirle entrar en ella. La tomó con suavidad, logrando que se acercara lo suficiente a él. Miraba con placer a la teniente del décimo escuadrón subiendo y bajando de sus rodillas. Su mirada recorría recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con sus ojos; entonces el placer explotó dentro de ella. Ambas respiraciones aumentaron hasta que ella dejó escapar otro gemido y ambos llegaron al clímax.

Aún exhausto, ella acercó su cuerpo al de él y dejó que su cabeza reposara en su frente. Después de recuperar la respiración, lo besó de nuevo mientras él la abrazaba.

- ¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó Gin, sin denotar ningún tipo de emoción.

- ¿Acaso importa?- respondió ella, con el mismo tono.

De nuevo lo cubrió de besos y chupó su cuello intencionadamente, no apartándose hasta haberle dejado su propia marca. Mientras tanto, Gin no apartaba la vista de su rubio pelo. Cuando los ojos azules encontraron los suyos, Gin tomó sus caderas y la levantó. Sin pronunciar palabra, Rangiku bajó las piernas y dejó que la girara. Su espalda chocaba contra su abdomen, carne contra carne.

La subcapitana llegó hasta su largo miembro, que se endurecía al tacto. Rebosante de placer, dejó que la besara dulcemente el cuello, antes de introducirlo en su entrepierna. Esta vez ella se mantuvo firme, marcando el ritmo. Gin dejó que tomara el control, sin dejar de acariciarle los pechos.

Los gemidos de Rnagiku crecían, mientras sentía un volcán entrar en erupción dentro de ella. Sus músculos se tensaron y los tobillos se retorcieron. Entonces se echó hacia atrás, contra su hombro, dejando que la melena se desplegara por su pecho. Al aproximarse el clímax su espalda se arqueó. Ambos se tensaron mientras un imparable cosquilleo salía a la superficie.

Se sentaron allí, en el blanco trono, por unos segundos, disfrutando el uno de la compañía del otro. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se vieran, aquel desgraciado día de la Sociedad de Almas. Sin embargo, la espera había merecido la pena. Rangiku cerró los ojos y reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tan sólo pensaba en su sonrisa. Saboreaba el momento, temiendo que fuera el último que tuviera.

Gin giró la cabeza y dejó de sonreír por un segundo, al observar las ropas de la mujer tiradas por el suelo. Un reiatsu familiar se estaba aproximando. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No obstante, ella también lo había sentido; no hacía falta decirle nada.

La miraba hambriento mientras se agachaba para recoger su ropa y a Haineko. Rangiku cubrió como pudo su cuerpo desnudo con sus pertenencias. Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse y desaparecer de su vista, Gin la agarró por el brazo, obligándola a pararse. La tiró hacia sí y compartieron un último beso.

_No dijeron nada._

No era necesario decir nada. Echó un último vistazo a su voluptuoso cuerpo mientras se esfumaba de la oscura habitación. Los pasos podían escucharse en ese momento con más detalle. Entonces se percató del sedoso pañuelo rosa y lo deslizó por su cuello hasta esconderlo entre su ropa.

- Gin- lo nombró Aizen, mientras se sentaba en el trono.

- Le estaba buscando, capitán Aizen- la misteriosa sonrisa de Gin se dibujó de nuevo en su rostro.

- Ahora no. Están a punto de regresar…

Gin se dio la vuelta, caminando por la senda que seguía irradiando el aroma de ella. Cuando el ex capitán de la Tercera División llegó hasta el arco, se detuvo por un momento. Su mirada se fijó en el trono sobre el que Aizen se encontraba, preguntándose si su esencia seguía desprendiéndose del sudoroso asiento. Entonces se giró y siguió andando por el estrecho camino, mientras un largo y sedoso pañuelo rosa envolvía sus pensamientos.

**Fin del primer oneshot**

_Bueno, qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que la situación podría darse perfectamente, aunque me pregunto si Gin la dejaría ir tan tranquilamente XD. Tengo pensado traducir más fics, así que espero que os haya gustado éste. Por supuesto, podéis comentar sobre cualquier cosa. Un beso!_


	2. Segundo oneshot: Es mi alma

_Hola! Aquí os traigo el segundo oneshot de esta colección, esta vez de __**C. Queen**__ y titulado originalmente "She's my soul". Disfrutadlo!_

**Segundo oneshot: Es mi alma**

El vigente capitán de la Tercera División del Gotei 13, Gin Ichimaru, se despertó de su sueño bañado en sudor, completamente pálido y buscando aire desesperadamente. Rápidamente se incorporó, apoyando su sudorosa frente sobre sus rodillas, mientras llenaba sus ardientes pulmones de aire. La idea de estar viviendo un sueño se rompió al instante, cuando observaba la incómoda oscuridad de su habitación. Su celda. Por supuesto, se trataba de una prisión específicamente diseñada para él, así que no tenía razón para quejarse.

Mientras sonreía por su deducción, Gin levantó suavemente la cabeza, fijándose en los escasos muebles y ropas con los que contaba el lugar. Nada que lo individualizara o, al menos, indicara que alguien llevaba tiempo viviendo allí.

Tampoco dormía demasiado aquellos días. De hecho, las pesadillas lo perseguían incluso despierto, recordándole a cada momento el sueño que había vivido hasta el momento. En cierto modo era hasta poético, pues su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla viviente.

No se sentía merecedor de ninguna piedad. Lo llamaban "El demonio con cara de zorro" por alguna razón. El problema era que había crecido con muchas comodidades en la Sociedad de Almas. Fue entonces cuando pensó que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, fuese capaz de dejar aquellas pesadillas detrás.

En realidad no creía que pudieran desaparecer por completo; de hecho, no recordaba ninguna noche en la que no lo hubieran perseguido. Pero, durante un tiempo, fue capaz de pararlas, de controlarlas o, simplemente, de despertarse antes de que tomaran completa posesión de su mente. Tal vez fuera porque, durante aquellos días, sabía que no se despertaría solo.

Siempre se despertaba con el suave tacto de unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el cuerpo presionaba el suyo propio. Su mente le recordaba que Ran estaba junto a él y, sobre todo, que lo salvaría con su simple presencia. Si alguna vez se despertaba, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente hasta que volvía a dormirse o permanecía despierta junto a él hasta que llegaba el amanecer. Incluso en la Academia solía escaparse de su habitación para ir a la suya, deslizándose en su cama cuando tenía algún sueño extraño.

Por aquel entonces todo el mundo pensaba que él sólo lo hacía por sexo, así que tampoco trataron de corregirlo. Sin embargo, en realidad era lo último en lo que pensaba cuando se acomodaba en sus sedosas sábanas, desesperado por abrazarla. Era su refugio del mundo que no podía controlar.

Precisamente por eso había decidido aprender a luchar, poniendo todo su empeño para alcanzar un alto puesto en el Gotei 13. No buscaba la gloria o el prestigio, ni siquiera la estabilidad económica. Tan sólo se movía por la desesperada idea de que, fortaleciendo su cuerpo, sería capaz de hacerlo mismo con su mente para, al fin, ahuyentar a todos aquellos demonios. Y, finalmente, lo logró, pero pagando un alto precio.

Al graduarse, Gin comprobó que un brillante futuro se le había presentado. Pero entonces sucedió. Comprendió que Ran no estaría junto a él para siempre. Que podrían arrebatársela. Jamás había pensado que algo así pudiera suceder, así que se maldijo por no habérselo imaginado.

Ran se había convertido en una mujer bellísima, la más guapa de todo el Gotei. Había visto cómo los hombres la miraban, cómo la adulaban y flirteaban con ella, intentando robar algo de su tiempo con regalos y promesas que él nunca podría ofrecerle. Como respuesta, ella pasaba algo de tiempo con ellos, pero siempre volvía junto a él. Por ello, Gin se auto convenció de que todo marcharía bien. Sin embargo, la realidad era bien distinta.

Gin empezó a odiar al mundo como nunca antes había hecho. Todos a cuantos conocía tenían familia, amigos y gente que se preocupaba por ellos. Pero él sólo tenía a Ran; no había nadie más en el mundo que lo quisiera como ella.

La situación llegó a su punto culminante una noche cuando, el entrar en su habitación, el joven comprobó que estaba vacía. Como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, Gin se había acurrucado en su cama con las luces encendidas, esperando a que llegara. Finalmente, Ran apareció esgrimiendo una brillante y preciosa sonrisa, que se desvaneció al verlo en su cama. Al momento, ella se arrojó a sus brazos, como siempre hacía.

Sin embargo, aquella vez fue algo más violento, dejándole moretones por todo el cuerpo mientras la agarraba y suplicaba que no lo dejase jamás. Jamás. Le dijo todo aquello que nunca se había atrevido; que la necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida, que si se quedaba con él no se arrepentiría nunca. A cambio, tan sólo le pidió ser el primero en su corazón.

Ella lo escuchó hasta el final, jurándole que así sería. Gin alzó la vista para mirarla, manteniendo la acompasada respiración. Ran cogió su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho, al mismo tiempo que situaba la suya sobre el de él, mirándolo fijamente con sus fieros y apasionados ojos grises; entonces dijo que ambos eran las dos mitades de un todo y que el uno siempre estaría presente en el corazón del otro. Ran se tumbó y unió sus labios con los de él, fundiéndose en un cálido beso.

Gin jamás dejaría que otra mujer llegara tan lejos con él. Resultaba gracioso que un simple beso hubiese cambiado a un hombre hasta aquel extremo pero, ciertamente, hasta ese momento los conceptos de amor, romance o lujuria le resultaban ajenos. No prestaba atención a ninguna otra chica que no fuera Ran a quien, por otro lado, no veía como una fémina, sino como una extensión de sí mismo. Entonces ella lo besó con tanta dulzura que por fin comprendió que aquello era precisamente lo que más necesitaba.

El amor era algo completamente extraño para él que, además, nunca se había rodeado de gente que expresara lo que sintiera por los demás. Sin embargo, sí conocía la lujuria, la necesidad y el deseo; sabía lo que era ansiar algo, desear tener algo completamente necesario para sobrevivir. Y, precisamente, Ran era lo que más necesitaba.

Desconocía completamente el sexo pero, gracias a lo que pudo escuchar de la gente, consiguió recabar la información suficiente para ponerlo en práctica. Se trataba de un tema bastante recurrente en los dormitorios, por lo que no sólo lo conoció perfectamente, sino que además supo que podía llegar a unir a dos personas más que carnalmente. Por lo visto, si una mujer se acostaba con un hombre, se volvía inaccesible para los demás. Pero, más que eso, más que querer satisfacer sus propios deseos o curiosidad, se preguntó cómo conseguiría complacer a Ran.

El sexo resultaba tan atractivo como odioso para los miembros de la Undécima División, pero si quería mantener a Ran a su lado, tendría que afrontarlo como un auténtico hombre. Por aquel entonces, ella ya había tenido algunas citas con otros hombres, tal y como dedujo por lo sociable que era, mientras que para él no existía ninguna mujer que no fuera Ran. Y, finalmente, así acabaron, ambos desnudos y completamente desconcertados por lo que realmente era el sexo, sin tener más información que lo que habían escuchado. Sin embargo, no era el momento más adecuado para echarse atrás.

Al recordar aquello, Gin se preguntó una vez más cómo había sido posible que Ran no lo hubiera echado de su habitación. En realidad, si no se hubieran criado juntos, seguramente lo hubiera hecho. Después de explicarle que algunos hombres se le habían insinuado para tener relaciones sexuales, Gin le juró que les dejaría en un enorme charco de sangre en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, tranquilizándola. Aquella noche ambos perdieron la virginidad, aunque haciéndolo mucho más complicado e incómodo de lo que en realidad era. Sin embargo, descubrieron el sexo juntos y lo mejorarían en los años sucesivos, tan sólo ellos dos.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, Gin no tocó a ninguna otra mujer. Para él sólo existía Ran. Sólo podía ser ella. Tal vez por eso su vida pareciera más miserable de lo que en realidad era; después de todo, la falta de sexo durante tanto tiempo acabaría con cualquier hombre. Aizen creía que aquello era una idiotez pero, a fin de cuentas, él también lo era. Sí, su imbatible líder era un imbécil, un arrogante que hacía todo cuanto quería. Gin deseaba que su hegemonía acabara cuanto antes; sólo así, muerto Aizen, él sería libre.

Pero el fin de Aizen no significaba que pudiera volver junto a Ran. No; ella no le recibiría con los brazos abiertos, de vuelta al lugar que siempre había sido suyo. Querría, puesto que aún lo amaba, pero no lo haría. Era demasiado orgullosa y se respetaba demasiado como para hacerlo. Aunque le explicara por qué hizo lo que hizo, aunque lo perdonara, Gin sabía que no podría volver jamás a la Sociedad de Almas.

Tampoco podría pedirle que se marchara con él; allí tenía una vida, una familia, gente importante a la que se había acercado aún más durante su ausencia. Su relación se iba deteriorando mientras la que mantenía con los demás se reforzaba. Sobre todo la que tenía con Hitsugaya. No había nada romántico entre ambos; de ser así, ya habría matado al enano de pelo blanco hacía tiempo. Se trataba de una relación de respeto y admiración, que mantenía a Ran alejada de todos los males, mientras lo trataba como un niño.

Ran quería mucho a su capitán y habría sacrificado su vida por él sin dudarlo. Incluso le habría matado a él, al amor de su vida, si le hubiese tocado un solo pelo a Hitsugaya. Tal vez por eso lo atacase aquella noche, porque sabía que herirlo alejaría a Ran del infierno que Aizen estaba creando. No, Ran no podía acabar en aquella oscuridad; no mientras él siguiera con vida. Se lo guardaría todo para él con tal de que no le salpicara ni una gota. Después de todo, no había más que oscuridad en su interior; un enorme vacía de oscuridad, sin ningún trazo de luz o calidez. Ni siquiera había un corazón latiendo o un alma escondida detrás de aquel caos, puesto que ya se los había entregado hacía tiempo a otra persona, con el único propósito de salvarla.

Ran guardaba su corazón y su alma entre sus manos y así permanecerían eternamente. Ella había intentado darle los suyos, pero siempre los había rechazado. No quería ensuciarlos ni profanarlos. Era mejor que permanecieran puros y limpios para siempre, como su Ran, así que era mejor no volver a tocarlos nunca más.

Al levantarse de la cama, Gin giró la vista hacia la silla donde estaba colocada su ropa. Al extender su brazo, sus manos se encontraron con una suave tela, completamente distinta a su áspero uniforme. Gin asió fuertemente su tesoro entre sus manos, aquél que escondía bajo su uniforme, para evitar que incluso Aizen se diera cuenta. Lo había adquirido hacía relativamente poco, aprovechando un momento de despiste de la chica.

Al acercarse la prenda a su nariz, Gin pudo sentir el dulce y floral perfume que desprendía el pañuelo rosa. Ran.

**Fin del segundo oneshot**

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, aquí os he traído el segundo oneshot de esta colección que, espero, sea muy larga. La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien traduciéndolo, más que nada por lo distinto que aparece Gin en la historia. Por fin se le ve preocupado por Rangiku, viva! A ver qué traigo a continuación, aunque espero que os guste de todas formas. Un beso!_

_**Karina Natsumi**__: hola! Gracias por dejar un review en el fic anterior; espero que éste también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Sherrice Adjani**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review anterior. A mí también me encanta esta pareja y espero muy sinceramente que Tite la retome en cualquier momento. A ver cuando entra Gin en batalla y entonces, tal vez, veamos algo más… que ya es hora! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_


End file.
